


Road Games

by followyourenergy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Cheeky Dean Winchester, Grumpy Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyourenergy/pseuds/followyourenergy
Summary: Just a little mindless fluff after hearing the song “Closer” and letting my imagination run away (as it tends to do).





	Road Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mindless fluff after hearing the song “Closer” and letting my imagination run away (as it tends to do).

Since changing jobs recently, Castiel takes a new route to work. Every morning on that route he pulls up next to an old Chevy Impala and admires the man inside. The man is golden-skinned and golden-haired and has mischievous eyes. He always has his windows down and plays his music much too loud. Cas listens to classical music or NPR in the morning because he likes to ease into his day. This man listens to rock. Its searing guitars and thumping bass grind on Cas’ nerves first thing in the morning, a fact the man notices and enjoys. He calls out the window such helpful things as “Why don’t you listen to something that'll wake you up, there, Grumpy?” and “Come on, take the stick out of your ass, it’s a beautiful day!” He sings Cas songs and seems to think he’s funny. Cas usually rolls his eyes at him. 

Over the days, the man becomes more flirtatious and his song selection more suggestive. 

One day he sings “Love in an Elevator”:

_ Livin’ it up as I’m goin’ down! _

Another day it’s “Cherry Pie” (complete with pronoun changes):

_ He’s my cherry pie _

_ Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise _

_ Tastes so good make a grown man cry _

And another it’s “Get Down, Make Love”:

_ You take my body, I give you heat _

_ You say you’re hungry, I give you meat _

The man postures, pouts, and preens, and despite the early hour and his general disdain for mornings, the man is rather cute. So the next day, he surprises him. 

The man pulls up next to Cas, who’s ready for him. He smirks at the man, turns up his radio, and mouths:

_ I wanna fuck you like an animal _

The man’s eyes widen and, even though Cas isn’t close enough, he’s certain his pupils dilate. Cas tilts his head toward the alley nearby and raises his eyebrows. A slow, sexy smile brightens the man’s face.

The man parks his black beast of a car behind Cas’ silver Jeep Cherokee and climbs out, then swaggers to the door and climbs into the back seat. Cas opens the door on the other side and peers in. 

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” he growls. The man shrugs impishly. Cas shakes his head and climbs in. 

They move awkwardly since they’re both tall men, but soon Cas has stripped them both down and is rutting against him. 

“Top or bottom?” the man asks breathlessly.

“I believe the song said I wanted to fuck you,” Cas answers. The man groans and opens his legs wantonly. Cas approves wholeheartedly. He licks his lips, staring at the gorgeous man below him. Grabbing the lube from the floor that he dug out of the glove compartment, Cas wastes no time opening up his partner, then slamming into him. Animalistic groans fill the vehicle as they steam up the windows. Cas reaches between them and strips the man’s cock until he’s screaming, releasing between them. The spasms around his cock make Cas come moments later with a final thrust of his hips. 

Looking at the time, Cas pulls out and cleans them both up with a towel he put in the backseat that morning.

“That was hot, babe,” the man tells his husband.

“You were goading me with your damn songs,” Cas replies with mock grumpiness. “I’m going to be late because of you, Dean.”

“You love it,” Dean grins. 

Cas rolls his eyes and slaps his husband’s bare ass. “Get out of here. I’ll see you at home later.”

Sadly, Dean puts his clothes on and climbs out. “I’m gonna find other ways to goad you into having hot sex with me, babe,” Dean says with a cheeky grin, popping his head through the window for one more kiss. 

Amused, Cas replies, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced are:
> 
> “Love in an Elevator,” Aerosmith  
> “Cherry Pie,” Warrant  
> “Get Down, Make Love,” Queen  
> “Closer,” Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Cross-posted in my Tumblr (which I rarely check but it’s there lol)


End file.
